Dans le citron, tout est bon !
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Recueil d'OS très citronnés. Pairing divers. Univers : Naruto. Yaoi. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Dans le citron tout est bon ! **

Chers lecteurs,

Ceci est une petite présentation de ce recueil au titre énigmatique.

Dans celui-ci vous trouverez des OS sans rapport les uns avec les autres, à part le fandom : Naruto et le genre : PWP ! Et oui, ici vous ne lirez que du citron, du citron et encore du citron...

Il n'y aura pas de délais précis de publication, les OS vous seront présentés au fil de nos avancées citronnés et de notre inspiration ( On en a déjà plein de l'inspiration. Oui je sais, mais on a pas autant de temps qu'on voudrait pour tout écrire. Ah oui, c'est vrai... )

Ici même, on vous mettra les titres, pairing et résumés des différents OS publiés, histoire que vous vous y retrouviez facilement.

Et voilà, on espère que ça vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, on répond toujours à TOUTES les reviews, même les négatives. Les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur le site seront sur notre profil commun.

Bonne lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

Sommaire : 

1/ **Vendeur à domicile ou quand Yzan s'ennuie en cours et que Lili essaye de la distraire.**

Pairing : Naru/Sasu

Résumé : Un jour qu'Yzan s'ennuyait en cours, Lili lui demanda ce qui pourrait la distraire. " Je veux un Naru vendeur à domicile de sex-toys !" répondit Yzan. Bienveillante, Lili s'exécuta... et Naruto et Sasuke en ont fait les frais ! PWP. Yaoi. UA.


	2. Vendeur à domicile

**Titre **: Vendeur à domicile ou Quand Yzan s'ennuie en cours et que Lili essaye de la distraire.

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing **: NaruSasu ! What else ?

**Crédits **: Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto... Hélas pour nous, heureusement pour eux.

**Corrections :** Meylana et Loute ! Merci à elles deux.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé **: Un jour qu'Yzan s'ennuyait en cours, Lili lui demanda ce qui pourrait la distraire. " Je veux un Naru vendeur à domicile de sex-toys !" répondit Yzan. Bienveillante, Lili s'éxécuta... et Naruto et Sasuke en ont fait les frais ! PWP. Yaoi. UA.

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est un PWP ! Donc ne cherchez pas d'histoire, y'en a pas ! C'est juste deux hommes qui tricotent gentiment des pulls pour l'hiver.

Bonne lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**Vendeur à domicile**

**ou**

**Quand Yzan s'ennuie en cours et que Lili essaye de la distraire**

- Bonjour Monsieur, je me présente : Naruto Uzumaki, et je suis certain d'avoir de quoi combler tous vos désirs.

Sasuke détailla de la tête aux pieds le jeune homme qui venait de frapper à sa porte. Blond, les yeux bleus, la peau hâlée par le soleil, un corps musclé parfaitement mis en valeur par un jean bleu clair et une chemisette orange pâle. Effectivement, à première vue, il avait tout pour combler ses désirs.

- J'ai ici un catalogue très complet de nos produits, si vous voulez bien y jeter un coup d'oeil, reprit le blond en lui tendant un livret à la couverture sobre.

Ses yeux onyx se posèrent sur le magazine tendu. Rien sur la couverture n'indiquait de quoi il s'agissait : un fond noir, une main féminine enlaçant une main masculine, et le nom calligraphié en rouge : " Icha Paradise".

Sasuke se décala légèrement, invitant le vendeur à entrer, ce que celui-ci fit immédiatement, suivant le maître de maison dans un salon moderne et design. Suite à un geste de son hôte, Naruto prit place dans le canapé, posant sa mallette de travail près de la table basse, et accepta le café que celui-ci lui proposa. Il profita que ce dernier aille dans la cuisine, ouverte sur le séjour, pour le détailler attentivement : brun, des yeux en amande couleur encre de Chine, un teint d'albâtre, une silhouette fine et surtout un fessier des plus appétissants.

Une lueur lubrique brilla dans ses iris azur, le vendeur remerciant intérieurement le ciel d'avoir frappé à cette porte. Pour une fois qu'il avait un potentiel client comme celui-ci, il comptait bien en profiter et tenter sa chance, en espérant que ce bel éphèbe était gay ou au moins bisexuel. Habituellement, il tombait toujours sur des gros pervers gras et moches ou des femmes au foyer frustrées et en mal de sensations fortes. Bref, rien qui ne lui donne envie d'être plus qu'un simple vendeur. Alors que là…

Surprenant le regard intéressé que son invité surprise posait sur lui, Sasuke eut un léger rictus qu'il cacha en baissant légèrement la tête, ses mèches brunes plus longues sur ses tempes masquant ainsi son visage. Apparemment, le vendeur n'était pas indifférent à sa plastique. Lui-même devait bien reconnaître que ce dernier était tout à fait à son goût, et il comptait parfaitement manoeuvrer pour le faire craquer.

Il revint dans le salon, un plateau où trônaient deux tasses à café, une cafetière et une assiette de biscuit, entre les mains. Il déposa son chargement sur la table basse, prenant soin de ne pas plier les genoux, et de tourner le dos à son invité, pour bien mettre en valeur son fessier, qu'il savait bien fait. Après tout, il ne passait pas cinq heures par semaine dans une salle de sport pour rien.

Il servit le café et s'assit dans un fauteuil, face au blond qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

- Je vous invite à consulter notre catalogue de produits, reprit Naruto d'un ton professionnel. Je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux sauront attiser votre intérêt.

- Hn...

Sasuke ouvrit le magazine qu'il avait posé sur le fauteuil avant d'aller dans sa cuisine, et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant de quel genre de produits il s'agissait : des sex-toys. Il coula discrètement un regard vers le vendeur, se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait justement pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour les tester en face de lui

- Nous avons de tout. Du simple cosplay aux accessoires les plus extrêmes, expliqua Naruto. Nous avons aussi tout une gamme de jouets spécialement conçus pour les homosexuels, célibataires ou en couple.

Le peu de réaction de son vis-à-vis ne gêna nullement Naruto, qui observa le beau brun feuilleter tranquillement les pages de papiers glacés.

- Vous les avez testés ? S'enquit Sasuke au bout de quelques secondes.

Un sourire étira les lèvres charnues du représentant, qui répondit d'une voix tranquille :

- Certains, oui.

- Lesquels ?

L'intérêt transparaissant légèrement dans sa voix n'échappa nullement à son invité qui se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé avant de répondre :

- Les plugs, les chapelets et les menottes... mais pas sur moi.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogatif, incitant son interlocuteur à en dire plus. Pas qu'il soit très intéressé par la question, mais... bien sûr que si ça l'intéressait. Si ce mec était à cent pour cent hétéro, ce dont il doutait un peu, ça allait être plus compliqué de le séduire !

Naruto se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, plongeant son regard dans celui de son futur client, du moins l'espérait-il, et amant s'il se débrouillait bien.

- Sur mes amants... et ils étaient pleinement satisfaits... croyez-moi !

Sasuke déglutit difficilement sous le regard lubrique de son visiteur, se félicitant pour sa parfaite maîtrise de soi qui l'empêcha de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il se replongea innocemment dans sa consultation du catalogue, arrivant enfin aux pages susceptibles de l'intéresser. Si ce Naruto voulait jouer, pas de problème il était son homme. Lui aussi savait faire ça.

- Peut-être n'ont-ils pas voulu vous vexer. Personnellement, je suis assez exigeant sur le sujet, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix calme et parfaitement maitrisée.

Sasuke posa le magazine bien à plat sur la table basse, montrant ainsi au vendeur à quelle page il s'était arrêté (celles des godes XXL) et touilla soigneusement son café comme si de rien n'était. D'un geste parfaitement calculé, il lécha méticuleusement sa cuillère, sa langue s'attardant volontairement sur le bout quand il la retira lentement de sa bouche, en la suçotant légèrement au passage.

Si Naruto avait eu l'envie de rétorquer, il la perdit totalement quand il vit le mince couvert de métal disparaître entre les lèvres fines. La lueur lubrique dans ses yeux s'accentua à la vue de la discrète boule colorée qui ornait la langue de son hôte. Ce dernier se recala dans le fond de son fauteuil, sa tasse de café entre les mains, et le regard azur se posa sur le catalogue ouvert.

- Oh, vous préférez les gros calibres ? s'enquit-il, amusé.

Un rictus étira les lèvres fines de Sasuke qui éluda élégamment.

- C'est la page où je me suis arrêté... rien de plus.

Tout en disant cela, il baissa lentement les yeux vers l'entrejambe du blond, les remontant ensuite non sans afficher ouvertement une moue déçue, bien conscient que ce dernier le voyait faire. Ce qu'il avait plus ou moins deviné sous le jean n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais… le démarcheur n'avait nullement besoin de le savoir.

Naruto écarta légèrement les jambes, laissant ainsi une meilleure vue à son vis-à-vis, et rétorqua d'un ton suggestif :

- C'est vrai que tout le monde n'est pas capable de supporter une taille aussi impressionnante. Et je parle d'expérience...

- Vous les avez testés ?

- Non...

Il fallut tout son self-control à Sasuke pour ne pas montrer à quel point un tel sous-entendu l'excitait. Parce que oui, il avait un faible très prononcé pour les hommes bien dotés et s'il en croyait la bosse qui déformait légèrement le jean du représentant, celui-ci avait un potentiel prometteur. Il remercia intérieurement l'éducation stricte de son père qui lui permettait de cacher parfaitement ses émotions.

Tranquillement, il reposa sa tasse de café sur la table, en profitant pour reprendre le catalogue toujours ouvert devant lui. Naruto ne lâcha pas des yeux la silhouette fine qui se radossa au fond du fauteuil, les jambes croisées et le magazine entre les mains.

- Avez-vous des chapelets ? ... avec des grosses boules de préférence ? s'enquit placidement Sasuke.

Un sourire concupiscent étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto qui rétorqua d'un ton professionnel :

- Page vingt-et-une. Je vous conseille le maxi-sensass... Quatre boules de geisha d'un diamètre de six centimètres et d'une longueur totale de soixante-dix centimètres. Sensations garanties. Dans un autre style, nous avons aussi le Boa noir : un gode souple de quatre-vingt centimètres de longueur pour un diamètre de cinq centimètres, idéal pour les plaisirs solitaires...

Se penchant vers son interlocuteur, et futur client ou amant ou les deux, s'il se débrouillait bien, Naruto reprit :

- Nous avons aussi des tenues. De très beaux corsets en cuir et des bas en latex noirs. Je suis sûr que ça vous irait très bien.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Vous croyez ?

- Certain ! Vous semblez bien fait de votre personne, et avec vos cheveux noirs et votre peau pâle, je vous imagine parfaitement dans ce genre de tenue. Ce serait du meilleur effet !

Naruto ponctua sa phrase d'un regard sensuel sur le corps de son vis-à-vis, se léchant ouvertement les lèvres. Discrètement, Sasuke déglutit avant de poser le catalogue sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Décroisant les jambes, il se pencha à son tour vers le vendeur et lui demanda d'une voix chaude et lascive :

- Et dans quoi m'imagineriez vous d'autre encore ?

Le blond se pencha davantage vers le brun, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage et souffla d'un ton chargé de désir :

- Rien d'autre... Je vous imagine très bien vêtu, uniquement, d'un corset et d'une paire de bas... Éventuellement une jolie corde rouge pour vous attacher, mais je ne suis pas sûr... vous pourriez avoir besoin de vos mains...

Sasuke frissonna sous l'effet troublant que les images suggérées par son interlocuteur lui procuraient, lui aussi s'imaginait très bien ainsi, surtout avec un certain jeune homme aux yeux bleus pour le dominer.

- Et pourquoi aurai-je besoin de mes mains ? chuchota-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de jouer sensuellement avec son piercing lingual, plus que satisfait par la lueur chaude qui envahit l'azur face à lui à la vue du bijoux.

- Pour suivre mes ordres... évidemment...

Le ton assuré fit ricaner Sasuke, qui s'éloigna, se rencognant dans son fauteuil, et posa un regard moqueur sur le blond.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suivrai vos ordres ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas l'inverse ?

Naruto sourit à son tour, amusé par l'attitude de son hôte. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il était parfaitement d'accord pour le coup ! Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'entrejambe du pantalon noir, maudissant intérieurement la matière souple qui cachait parfaitement ce qu'elle était, justement, supposée cacher. C'était, de son avis, franchement dommage qu'un aussi beau spécimen de la gent masculine ne soit pas nudiste.

Il se redressa doucement, prenant tout son temps pour répondre d'un timbre assuré :

- Parce que je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faut...

Le sourire narquois de son interlocuteur s'agrandit. Celui-ci demanda, sa curiosité perçant dans sa voix grave :

- Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous. Vous faites ça avec tous vos clients ?

- Non, c'est un immense privilège que je vous fais.

- Quel honneur ! Vous m'en voyez... ravi...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard chargé d'attente et de désir. Sasuke fut le premier à rompre le silence :

- Et que m'ordonneriez-vous ?

S'installant un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, Naruto prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- De vous caresser les tétons d'abord. Je suis sûr que vous êtes sensible à cet endroit... Je vous ordonnerai de les caresser, de les pincer, de les malaxer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si rouges et si durs que ça en soit douloureux...

Sasuke se mordit férocement les lèvres, serrant ses mains sur les accoudoirs pour ne pas aller toucher ses mamelons, zone effectivement très érogène chez lui. Il les sentit déjà pointer sous sa chemise rien qu'à l'évocation de ce qu'ils pourraient subir. Les jambes finement musclées du brun s'écartèrent légèrement, et celui-ci sentit son sexe commencer à gonfler, déjà excité par les mots de son invité.

Celui-ci ne le quitta pas des yeux, ne manquant aucune de ses réactions, et reprit d'une voix un peu plus rauque :

- Puis je vous donnerai l'ordre d'écarter largement les jambes pour que je puisse bien voir votre... intimité... Je vous ordonnerai de vous caresser les cuisses, l'intérieur des cuisses... mais sans jamais toucher votre triangle d'or...

Sasuke écarta les jambes aussi largement que possible, se forçant à garder ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Les images qui lui venaient : lui, ainsi soumis au bon vouloir de ce blond, attisaient énormément sa libido. Il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud, et se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer. La voix rauque et envoûtante de son invité reprit, le poussant à faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas gémir d'envie anticipatrice.

- Je vous ordonnerai de vous préparer, et je vous regarderai faire : vos doigts allant et venant entre vos fesses fermes et rebondies, vos hanches allant à leur rencontre. J'écouterai vos gémissements de plaisir... parce que vous auriez du plaisir... vous connaissez parfaitement votre corps et ne rateriez jamais votre prostate... Je vous laisserai faire jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à la limite de l'orgasme... Vous savez ? Ce petit moment où vous avez tellement envie de jouir que vous vous masturbez pour basculer définitivement...

Tout en parlant, Naruto se délecta de la vue que lui offrait son vis-à-vis : assis, les jambes écartées, se déhanchant légèrement dans le fauteuil, les yeux brillants de concupiscence et ses lèvres fines rougies par les mordillements dont elles étaient les victimes. Il n'avait réellement aucun mal à imaginer tout ce qu'il décrivait, et voir le brun aussi... réceptif lui plaisait beaucoup... beaucoup trop. Il devait sans cesse se rappeler à l'ordre pour ne pas sauter immédiatement sur lui, le déshabiller et le prendre sans autre forme de procès à même cette table basse.

- Finalement, souffla-t-il, je crois que j'utiliserai la corde rouge...

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Sasuke, sa voix trahissant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu son excitation.

- Je vous attacherai une main, juste une... Je vous l'attacherai dans le dos, pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous en servir...

Naruto marqua une pause et savoura l'éclair lubrique qui traversa les orbes sombres.

- Quand vous seriez arrivé à ce stade, où jouir est devenu une nécessité tant ce que font vos doigts est délicieux, je vous ordonnerai d'arrêter.

- Et si... si je ne le faisais pas ? souffla difficilement Sasuke, qui n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la frustration qu'il éprouverait.

- Vous le ferez ! C'est un ordre ! Et si vous ne le faites pas... je serais obligé de punir le vilain garçon que vous êtes...

Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent sur le rembourrage du fauteuil et il fusilla du regard son vis-à-vis. La voix autoritaire l'avait fait frémir de la tête aux pieds...mais sa frustration de ne pouvoir qu'imaginer commençait à devenir assez importante. Il avait très envie de passer de la théorie à la pratique. Et l'idée de la punition que pourrait lui infliger le vendeur ne l'effraya nullement, bien au contraire. Peut-être pourrait-il lui désobéir... juste pour voir. Il était certain que ce serait particulièrement... plaisant !

Naruto appuya l'un de ses coudes sur le rebord du canapé, se servant de sa paume pour soutenir sa tête. Son autre main glissa sur le haut de l'une de ses cuisses, s'arrêtant juste à la base de la bosse qui déformait son jean, signe évident de son désir.

- Oh oui, vous pourrez me fusiller des yeux mais ça ne changera rien. Je vous donnerai alors un gode, un grand et gros gode... le boa noir par exemple... oui, je suis sûr que ce serait parfait. Vous l'enfonceriez petit à petit, votre corps l'avalerait si bien... Il est si gros... si long... Il vous irait si bien... et vous aimeriez tellement ça que vous en voudriez plus... toujours plus...

L'image du jouet, présenté dans le catalogue, était encore fraîche dans l'esprit de Sasuke, et il ne put retenir un gémissement à peine audible en s'imaginant les sensations que ça devait procurer. Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, posant sa nuque couverte d'une fine couche de sueur sur le haut du fauteuil. Son bassin bascula vers l'avant, ses jambes écartées frissonnantes sous le désir que ce commercial faisait naître en lui.

Naruto remonta doucement ses doigts le long de son érection qui déformait son pantalon en voyant le jeune homme face à lui s'offrir aussi inconsciemment ainsi. De son point de vue, c'était un spectacle particulièrement délectable et surtout très prometteur. Le pantalon de ville noir ne cachait plus l'état similaire au sien de son futur amant. Futur amant, oui. Parce qu'il ne repartirait pas d'ici sans avoir possédé ce corps si désirable ! Foi de Naruto !

- Il est si long... si souple... que vous pourrez le plier pour en sucer le bout qui n'est pas enfoui profondément en vous. Vous le lécherez comme si c'était la meilleure des gourmandises. Votre langue naviguera sur le bout arrondi. Vos lèvres l'aspireront avec délectation. Et moi, je vous regarderai faire...

Sasuke ne put retenir le soupir qui lui échappa. Inconsciemment, il ouvrit la bouche, mimant dans le vide les actions buccales décrites par cette voix grave et rauque qui le caressait comme une brise langoureuse, l'incitant à la débauche.

Naruto sentit son souffle se couper quand la langue rose et percée du brun lécha un gode imaginaire. Sa main accentua ses caresses sur son membre, encore sagement caché par son pantalon. Il rêvait de le glisser dans cette bouche quémandeuse.

- Je me déshabillerai, vous me regarderiez sans cesser de sucer ce gode noir qui vous possède. Je vous ordonnerai de crier pour moi, et vous vous feriez du bien, tellement de bien avec ce jouet... Vous utiliseriez votre main pour le pousser toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort... et vos cris seraient une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux brumeux et les posa sur l'entre-jambe de son vis-à-vis. La vue de cette main hâlé qui caressait une bosse plus que conséquente l'excita davantage encore. Il ouvrit la bouche en un halètement d'envie et ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise, bien qu'il tenta de garder un air indifférent. Naruto dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir lascivement en sentant sur lui le regard lubrique du brun, ses doigts se crispant un court instant sur son sexe durci. Son désir de passer des mots aux actes se faisait à chaque instant plus prégnant. Son hôte était un véritable appel à la luxure et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas y succomber.

- Je vous ordonnerai de me sucer et vous vous exécuteriez avec joie. Ce sera si bon de sentir votre bouche m'aspirer, votre langue me lécher, votre piercing jouer sur mon gland, voir vos lèvres largement étirées autour de mon sexe... Hmmm... Si bon que je devrai me retenir pour ne pas jouir instantanément. Je suis sûr que vous êtes très doué...

- Oh oui... je suis très doué, souffla voluptueusement Sasuke. Et si gourmand... rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus que suggestif.

Naruto inspira profondément pour garder son calme, l'image de cette bouche l'obsédant de plus en plus.

- Je vous prendrai profondément... Si profondément que mon nez viendra s'écraser dans vos poils. Je respirerai votre odeur. Je déglutirai autour de votre sexe, vous procurant des sensations affriolantes. Vous aurez envie d'accélérer le rythme... et je vous laisserai faire... Vous baiserez ma bouche comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain et j'aimerai ça... oh oui... j'aimerai ça !

Naruto ferma les yeux pour se retenir de sauter sans plus de préambule sur son hôte qui lui décrivait la fellation qu'il lui ferait. Oh, putain ! Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait été autant excité par une voix et de simples mots.

- Voulez-vous jouir dans ma bouche ? Si vous le faites, j'avalerai tout ce que vous me donnerez, sans en perdre une seule goutte... Le voulez-vous ?

Le timbre grave et envoûtant électrifia Naruto qui déglutit difficilement. L'idée de jouir dans cette bouche aguicheuse était plus que tentante, mais... Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le corps particulièrement attirant de son interlocuteur. Il vit parfaitement une main fine et pâle glisser lentement de l'accoudoir du fauteuil à la jambe gainée de noir. Elle remonta doucement, les longs doigts pâles caressant légèrement l'intérieur de la cuisse, jusqu'à se poser sur une bosse évocatrice.

Sasuke sourit légèrement en voyant les yeux bleus suivre le trajet de sa main. Il posa l'une de ses jambes sur l'accoudoir qu'il venait de libérer, les écartant ainsi largement. Prenant sa voix la plus séductrice, il souffla :

- Ou bien avez-vous peur de ne pas pouvoir vous remettre en forme et remplacer ce jouet que je fais toujours aller et venir en moi ?

L'index pâle tapota légèrement l'endroit, caché par le pantalon noir, que Naruto convoitait de plus en plus. Relevant le regard, il croisa les yeux moqueurs et plein de défi du beau brun. Piqué au vif, il répliqua :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je n'aurai aucun problème à jouir dans votre bouche et à vous prendre ensuite... C'est même vous qui me supplierez d'arrêter.

Amusé, et émoustillé aussi avouons-le, par les propos du blond, Sasuke reprit tout en massant doucement son intimité d'un index caressant à travers son pantalon.

- Si vous le dites... En attendant que vous vous repreniez, je continuerai à m'empaler profondément sur ce gode imposant qui me remplit si bien. Je halèterai, gémirai et vous me regarderez avec tant de concupiscence. Votre regard ne m'excitera que davantage encore.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien d'un saint, loin de là. Mais ces mots, cette voix et cet index qui se trouvait posé là où il rêvait d'aller, étaient une véritable torture. Il devait faire quelque chose... et vite ! D'une main fébrile, il déboutonna son pantalon, soupirant de soulagement en sentant la pression sur son érection diminuer.

- Tout mon corps se tendra vers cet orgasme que je souhaite atteindre... Et je le sentirai qui approche à grand pas. J'en aurai tellement envie... Mes gestes deviendraient plus fébriles, plus puissants, plus rapides... Je le toucherai du bout des doigts... souffla Sasuke d'une voix hachée, appuyant un peu plus fort son index sur son intimité et ne lâchant pas Naruto des yeux, son regard posé sur le caleçon à présent dévoilé de ce dernier.

- Orgasme prostatique ? murmura Naruto.

- Définitivement, répliqua Sasuke.

Les yeux azuréens s'allumèrent davantage encore, et le blond planta un regard enflammé sur le visage aux traits altiers qui lui faisait face. D'une voix lubrique, le brun poursuivit :

- Je serai si proche... Jouir ainsi, sous vos yeux avec juste un jouet, ce serait si bon. J'en aurai tellement envie...

- Je vous l'interdirai. Je vous arrêterai juste avant. Vous savez ce petit moment où on sait que le prochain mouvement vous fera sombrer... Pile à ce moment là, je vous ordonnerai de vous arrêter.

Naruto vit l'index posé sur l'intimité du brun se figer à ses mots, et l'accroc dans la respiration de son hôte ne lui échappa pas. Les orbes onyx le fusillèrent, et son futur amant, parce que là c'était sûr, il ne partirait pas d'ici sans avoir mis en pratique ce qu'il venait de lui décrire, lui répondit :

- Je vous en voudrai.

Un sourire facétieux étira les lèvres charnues du représentant qui murmura comme une promesse :

- Je me ferai pardonner.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur, l'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre.

- Je vous ordonnerai de retirer le jouet. Vous m'en avez rendu jaloux. Il est à ma place. Et vous le retirerez doucement, à contrecœur, mais je vous promettrai que la suite sera encore meilleure.

Sasuke se retint difficilement de gémir d'envie. Il était excité comme jamais et il devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se lever et aller chevaucher cet inconnu qui l'allumait comme personne ne l'avait encore fait, sans même le toucher. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire sans rien dire, il se reprit le temps de murmurer suavement :

- Quand il sera complètement sorti, je l'amènerai jusqu'à ma bouche et j'en lécherai le bout qui était si profondément enfoui en moi... Peut-être même le prendrai-je complètement entre mes lèvres.

Naruto contint tant bien que mal un grognement d'envie. C'était humainement impossible de rester stoïque face à cet adonis qui lui suggérait des images de plus en plus érotiques. N'y tenant plus, il se leva souplement et contourna la table basse qui le séparait de son interlocuteur. Les orbes onyx suivirent chacun de ses mouvements, s'allumant un peu plus quand son jean ouvert glissa légèrement sur ses hanches, dévoilant un peu plus le caleçon de couleur vive.

Avec un sourire lubrique, le démarcheur s'assit sur la table, juste devant Sasuke, ses genoux se plaçant entre les jambes gainées de noir et largement écartée. Il se pencha vers le brun qui attendait, non sans une certaine impatience, la suite des événements, bien qu'il s'en cache. Seul son regard pétillant de curiosité et son index pressant sur son intimité témoignaient de son désir.

- Je veux vous goûter. Je suis sûr que vous êtes... délicieux, reprit Naruto d'une voix caressante.

Sasuke prit sur lui pour ne pas se jeter littéralement sur le vendeur de sex-toys face à lui. Ce jeune homme qui avait frappé à sa porte, totalement par hasard, exacerbait tous ses sens. D'une voix, où perçait nettement un appétit qu'il contenait de plus en plus difficilement, il lui demanda :

- Vous voulez que je vous donne le gode ? Il a mon goût...

- Pourquoi faire ? Je veux aller directement à la source... Juste ici...

En disant ces mots, Naruto tendit la main et posa un index inquisiteur sur son homologue pâle, posé sur l'intimité encore cachée par le pantalon noir. Sasuke en oublia un court instant comment respirer. Le doigt du blond posé sur le sien appuya sur cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper d'attente anticipatrice, et l'envie de baisser son pantalon pour mieux ressentir ce doigt là l'étourdit complètement.

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto qui se pencha vers le visage pâle aux traits altiers de son futur amant. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement du brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, leurs souffles s'entremêlant. Poussant un peu plus sur son doigt entre les fesses du bel éphèbe face à lui, il souffla :

- J'irai vous goûter directement... avec ma langue...

Les iris sombres s'écarquillèrent légèrement et un souffle, proche du soupir, s'échappa des lèvres finement ourlées. Naruto poursuivit, exerçant de légères pressions sur l'index de son interlocuteur, l'appuyant sur cet endroit qu'il convoitait avec une envie de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

- Je vous ferais vous tordre sous ma langue, l'enfonçant le plus loin possible pour vous goûter intensément. De mes mains, je caresserai vos cuisses frissonnantes, puis vos flancs et vos tétons si sensibles. Vous ne pourrez rien faire d'autre que gémir et me supplier pour plus...

Sasuke haleta doucement, les doux effleurements à travers son pantalon allumaient un brasier ardent, mais frustrant, dans ses reins et son corps réagissait plus que positivement aux images évoquées par la voix grave du blond. Pas décidé à laisser ce représentant avoir le dessus si facilement, il leva sa main jusque là posée sur l'accoudoir et la fit glisser sur l'une des cuisses du jeune homme, se penchant dans la manœuvre vers le corps musclé qui lui faisait face.

- Je vous supplierai, me tordant sous votre langue et vos mains, murmura-t-il. Sentir votre muscle humide me posséder ainsi... ce serait si bon... mais pas assez, je veux plus... beaucoup plus...

Naruto grogna sourdement quand les doigts fins se posèrent sur son érection, à travers son pantalon largement ouvert, l'enserrant doucement. Les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'ils exercèrent étaient légers et doux, lui donnant l'envie furieuse de se déhancher pour imposer un rythme plus rapide.

Leurs visages étaient si proches que tous deux sentaient le souffle haché et rapide de l'autre s'écraser sur eux. Naruto appuya plus fortement son index sur l'intimité du brun, la massant à travers le tissu qui la couvrait, plus que ravi de voir les orbes onyx se fermer doucement et les lèvres fines s'ouvrir sur une plainte lascive à peine audible. Bordel, il avait tellement envie de le prendre qu'il en avait mal ! Et la main qui s'activait sur son sexe tendu, toujours prisonnier de son jean et de son caleçon, ne l'aidait nullement à se calmer.

Sasuke sortit lentement sa langue de sa bouche, allant lécher doucement les lèvres charnues de Naruto qui se recula de quelques millimètres, soutirant une plainte frustrée à son futur amant. Un sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres et il enfonça son doigt dans l'entrejambe vêtu de noir. Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent largement alors qu'une exclamation échappait à Sasuke. La sensation soudaine de ce doigt poussant brusquement sur les muscles de son intimité l'électrisa complètement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment sans plus bouger ni l'un, ni l'autre... attendant le geste, le mot qui ferait basculer la situation. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait que ce type lui saute dessus et le fasse hurler de plaisir. Il aimait être pris, être possédé... et de préférence par des hommes bien fournis. Et ce blond face à lui correspondait à toutes ses exigences dans ce domaine. Ce qu'il avait sous la main ne l'excitait que davantage.

Naruto frissonna quand les doigts fins du brun se faufilèrent dans l'ouverture de son pantalon (et celle de son caleçon) pour aller effleurer la base de son érection. Résister à cette bouche haletante et entrouverte à quelques millimètres de la sienne tendait chacun de ses muscles. A ce rythme, il n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. D'une voix grave et chaude, il reprit pourtant :

- J'explorerai votre intimité avec délectation, savourant votre goût. Vos muscles se contracteront convulsivement autour de ma langue. Vos cris empliront la pièce d'une mélopée hautement érotique. J'aurai tellement envie de vous prendre...

Sasuke haleta un peu plus, les mots du blond lui donnaient chaud, très chaud, et l'index de celui-ci, qui appuyait toujours plus fort sur son intimité, l'électrisait complètement. Sa main se crispa dans les poils blonds sous le sous-vêtement de couleur vive. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : celle d'arracher le tissu gênant qui l'empêchait d'accéder pleinement à ce sexe qu'il convoitait si ardemment.

Un grognement désireux roula dans la gorge de Naruto. Relevant son autre main, il la glissa dans les mèches brunes de son futur amant et s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Finalement, alors que votre corps n'en pourra plus de plaisir et d'envie, je vous saisirai par les hanches et je vous prendrai... J'enfoncerai mon sexe imposant dans votre petit trou si étroit. Je le ferai lentement. Je prendrai tout mon temps pour me faire une place dans votre corps... Jusqu'à être aussi loin que possible...

Un gémissement indécent s'échappa des lèvres fines de Sasuke. L'idée d'être possédé de cette façon l'enflammait au moins tout autant que le doigt inquisiteur qui poussait sur les muscles fragiles de son intimité. La voix rendue rauque par le désir de son tourmenteur résonna à nouveau à son oreille :

- Je me déhancherai en vous, lentement et puissamment d'abord. Mais vous m'enserrerez tellement délicieusement que je ne tiendrai pas bien longtemps ce rythme...

D'une voix essoufflée, Sasuke murmura péniblement, les stimulations auditives et sensitives que le démarcheur ne cessait de lui procurer lui rendant la tâche ardue :

- Hmm... je veux que vous me preniez... sauvagement... bestialement... J'aurai tellement envie de jouir enfin... Je me déhancherai autant que possible pour m'empaler... plus vite... plus fort... sur vous...hmm...

- Je vous ferai jouir une première fois, si fort... que vos cris vous rendront aphone... mais je ne m'arrêterai pas... Votre orgasme sera à peine en train de redescendre que je vous en donnerai un autre... susurra Naruto, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe parfaitement dessiné.

- Oui... Encore... Je vous demanderai de ne surtout pas vous arrêter... ce serait si bon... répondit le brun, d'une voix tremblante.

- Je vous ferai jouir encore... et encore... Tellement que vous serez sur le point de vous évanouir... Et seulement à ce moment là... je jouirai à mon tour, me déversant au plus profond de vous...

- Hannn... Oui... Sentir votre sperme jaillir en moi... Je le voulais tellement...

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, leurs yeux emplis de désir et de luxure ne se lâchant pas une seconde.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ce foutu commercial tienne ses promesses. Son érection pulsait douloureusement dans son boxer et il sentait les muscles de son anus se contracter spasmodiquement sous l'index qui ne cessait de les solliciter. Ses doigts tremblants bataillèrent avec le caleçon de couleur vive pour extraire de sa prison de tissu le sexe de son futur amant. Il le voulait... maintenant ! Il caressa lentement la barre de chair dressée dans sa paume, appréciant de voir que le vendeur était, effectivement, particulièrement bien doté par la nature.

La sensation de cette paume fine sur son érection tendue soutira un gémissement à Naruto, qui se mordit les lèvres d'envie anticipatrice. Plongeant son regard dans les iris noirs de son vis-à-vis, il tendit la main vers lui, caressant une joue avec tendresse. Il rapprocha son visage de celui aux traits altiers et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de cette bouche qu'il convoitait avec ardeur.

- Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

L'ordre claqua sèchement dans la pièce, faisant frissonner Sasuke. Lentement, il se redressa, se mettant debout juste devant le jeune homme, devenu si autoritaire, qui le dévorait du regard. Avec des gestes calculés, il ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant peu à peu son torse pâle et finement musclé. Les iris azur suivirent chacun de ses gestes, semblant caresser chaque centimètre carré de peau dévoilée.

La chemise glissa doucement le long des bras fins et déliés, le tissu s'accumulant aux plis des coudes. La lueur concupiscente dans les deux océans qui le détaillaient, incita Sasuke à jouer un peu plus, bien décidé à faire craquer le vendeur de sex-toys. Ses mains voyagèrent en des caresses aériennes sur son ventre remontant jusqu'à son cou, avant de redescendre sur ses pectoraux. Un léger soupir lui échappa quand ses paumes frôlèrent ses mamelons à peine rosés déjà érigés par l'excitation.

Les longs doigts fins repassèrent sur les deux monts de chair sensibles, les excitant davantage encore. Sasuke gémit doucement à la sensation de ses phalanges taquines sur cette partie si délicate de son anatomie. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter plus encore de ses attouchements, malaxant avec douceur les pointes rosées. Il rejeta la tête un arrière avec une exclamation indécente quand il pinça ses tétons, des ondes électriques le parcourant soudainement.

Toujours assis sur la table basse, Naruto savoura le spectacle que son client lui offrait. Il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se masturber tant ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. L'éphèbe brun, qu'il comptait bien prendre sauvagement dans peu de temps, se touchait sans pudeur, ses doigts jouant avec ses mamelons qui pointaient outrageusement, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses hanches toujours vêtues du pantalon noir bougeant lentement au rythme des soupirs lascifs qui lui échappaient.

Sasuke finit par relâcher ses tétons rougis par ses câlineries impudiques et redressa lentement la tête, ses mains descendant à la même vitesse vers sa ceinture, s'attardant sur ses abdominaux finement ciselés. Il plongea un regard empli de luxure dans celui de son vis-à-vis, se mordant les lèvres en voyant l'expression de désir presque bestial qui éclairait les traits masculins de son visiteur.

Il avait envie qu'il le prenne, sauvagement, bestialement, qu'il s'enfonce au plus profond de lui, le pilonnant avec fougue et brusquerie. Et s'il en croyait ce qu'il voyait, l'envie était réciproque. Ses mains défirent la boucle de sa ceinture avant de la faire glisser dans les passants avec une lenteur toute calculée. Il hésita un court instant, puis se pencha vers le blond pour déposer la bande de cuir près de lui tout en murmurant :

- On sait jamais... ça peut servir...

Naruto fut sûr d'entendre son self-control se briser comme du verre à ces mots accompagnés d'un clin d'œil aguicheur. D'un geste vif, il saisit l'avant du pantalon noir, rapprochant sans ménagement son futur amant de lui. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se jeta sur le torse pâle dès qu'il fut à sa portée, posant sa bouche sur l'un des tétons, l'aspirant immédiatement entre ses lèvres. L'exclamation lascive qu'il soutira à sa victime le fit grogner d'envie. Jamais aucun de ses amants, et Dieu sait qu'il en avait eu, ne l'avait mis dans un tel état avant même qu'il ne l'ait touché !

Sasuke gémit fortement quand son mont de chair sensible fut aspiré par une bouche gourmande. Il plongea ses mains dans les mèches dorées, incitant son bourreau à le dévorer bien plus. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et usa de sa langue et de ses lèvres sur le mamelon turgescent. Son autre main alla titiller la pointe rosée jumelle, la malaxant et la pinçant avec avidité, soutirant toujours plus de soupirs érotiques à sa victime.

Un sourire de renard étira les lèvres du blond quand il sentit le corps pâle onduler lascivement contre lui. Ils étaient si proches qu'il sentait parfaitement contre son buste l'érection tendue dans le pantalon du brun. Il ralentit l'intensité de ses attouchements sur les tétons turgides, se délectant du léger geignement de frustration de son futur amant. Amusé, il souffla :

- Je t'ai donné un ordre, il me semble.

A ces mots, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna du commercial, non sans le fusiller du regard. Une lueur calculatrice alluma ses orbes sombres, un rictus diabolique se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines. Il voulait jouer, hein ? Et bien, il n'allait pas être déçu. Foi de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Il n'avait pas encore abattu toute ses cartes. Il recula de quelques pas, juste assez pour être hors de portée des mains de son invité, et fit sensuellement glisser ses paumes sur son torse dénudé.

Lentement, l'une de ses mains descendit vers sa ceinture, poursuivant sa route sur sa braguette déformée, s'y arrêtant pour cajoler doucement son sexe quémandeur. L'autre remonta tout aussi lentement vers son cou, puis son menton, son majeur se glissant entre ses lèvres fines qui le suçotèrent avec gourmandise. Ses hanches ondoyèrent au rythme des succions sur son doigt et des caresses sur son membre, suivant une musique imaginaire et audible de lui seul.

Naruto déglutit difficilement, ses paumes agrippant les bords de la table basse où il était toujours assis pour s'empêcher de bondir sur l'adonis qui soupirait lascivement devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il serait jaloux de deux mains. Pourtant là, il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de se saisir des poignets fins et les attacher pour que seules ses paumes puissent toucher ce corps, bien trop désirable. Une sensation étrange sur l'un de ses doigt attira un bref instant son attention sur la table et la ceinture de cuir posée là. Un sourire lubrique étira les coins de sa bouche. Voilà qui serait parfait... pour tout à l'heure...

D'une voix sensuelle, Sasuke susurra :

- A vos ordres... Maître...

Puis sous le regard brûlant de luxure du blond, Sasuke ouvrit lentement, très lentement, son pantalon, laissant voir un boxer rouge sang à l'élastique noir. Relâchant son majeur toujours prisonnier de ses lèvres, le jeune homme leva les mains au dessus de sa tête, sa chemise grande ouverte glissant mollement sur ses bras.

Ses hanches ondulèrent de manière plus marquée, le pantalon noir glissant subrepticement pour dévoiler un peu plus le sous-vêtement. Sans cesser de bouger au rythme de sa musique imaginaire, Sasuke se retourna, présentant son dos à peine masqué par sa chemise et sa croupe couverte du tissu noir. Son bassin ondoya savamment et son pantalon glissa de plus en plus, avec une lenteur insoutenable pour son spectateur, son corps entier se mouvant en une danse sensuelle et chaude.

De l'une de ses mains, toujours levée au dessus de sa tête, le jeune homme se caressa l'avant bras, continuant à faire descendre son pantalon avec ses mouvements de hanches. Il avait appris à faire ça lors de cours de danse orientale qu'il avait pris plus jeune, et il devait reconnaître que c'était bien pratique de savoir se désaper ainsi, même s'il ne le faisait pas tous les jours. Il poursuivit son ouvrage, faisant tomber lentement son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds nus.

Naruto ne quittait pas des yeux le bel adonis qui lui faisait un strip-tease particulièrement érotique. Il avait très envie de baisser lui-même le tissu noir qui dévoilait bien trop lentement à son goût le boxer rouge sang et les fesses rondes qu'il masquait. D'ailleurs, si ledit boxer avait pu lui aussi disparaître rapidement, ça l'aurait arrangé. Si le fessier de son hôte lui avait paru appétissant avec le pantalon, sans : il était littéralement à baver. Il ne put résister davantage et posa une main tremblante sur son érection douloureusement tendue pour se soulager un peu de la pression qui montait dans son aine.

Une fois son pantalon au sol, Sasuke continua à danser au rythme de la musique imaginaire, rabaissant ses mains sur sa nuque, puis ses épaules, parfaitement conscient du regard brûlant posé sur lui. Il fit glisser ses paumes sur son torse, soupirant doucement quand elles effleurèrent ses tétons sensibles. Lentement, ses mains frôlèrent ses flancs pour aller se poser sur ses fesses, les pouces passant sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Sans cesser d'onduler des hanches, il tourna la tête, croisant les yeux bleus gorgés de luxure du blond. Un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres et il baissa le regard, son souffle se coupant quand il vit la main du vendeur en train de caresser lentement son sexe érigé. Sasuke retint difficilement un geignement désireux. Il avait tellement, tellement envie de sentir ce membre s'enfoncer en lui... Mais avant ça, il devait pousser le jeu un peu plus loin encore.

Toujours au rythme de la musique qu'il était le seul à entendre, le brun se retourna pour faire face à son futur amant. Petit à petit, il abaissa son sous-vêtement, libérant avec soulagement son érection jusque là compressée dans le bout de tissu. Face à lui, Naruto le détailla sans vergogne, se masturbant lentement, n'ayant trouvé que ça pour s'empêcher de violer l'adonis qui se dénudait devant lui.

Sasuke écarta d'un habile coup de pied l'amas de tissu formé par son pantalon et son boxer, puis laissa ses mains courir librement sur son corps. Sa chemise caressait délicieusement le bas de son dos et ses fesses nues à chacun de ses mouvements, l'électrisant un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations qui le parcouraient, sentant avec une acuité acérée le regard concupiscent de son spectateur.

Assis sur la table basse, Naruto appréciait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer le petit show de son hôte. Les doigts fins voyageaient sur le corps pâle aux muscles déliés, s'attardant sur les points sensibles, comme les mamelons et la nuque, déclenchant un plaisir plus que lisible sur le visage aux traits altiers. Sa paume se resserra douloureusement sur son sexe quémandeur tant son excitation était forte. C'était si érotique, si excitant qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'à le regarder.

Ses yeux se plissèrent quand les longs doigts fins de son futur amant se refermèrent sur le sexe pâle, qui n'avait pas grand chose à envier au sien, une exclamation lascive résonnant dans la pièce à ce geste. C'était une torture, une délicieuse torture, de le voir se donner ainsi du plaisir avec ses propres mains, sans pouvoir le toucher. Il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps, il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose... et vite...

Sasuke intensifia ses caresses sur son érection, se déhanchant dans sa propre main, gémissant indécemment sous le feu qui embrasait ses sens. Il enfourna son majeur et son index dans sa bouche, les suçant avec force, imaginant sans la moindre difficulté un membre bien plus gros à la place de ses doigts. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus : ses propres attouchements, l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer bientôt ou le regard brûlant de Naruto sur lui.

- Regarde-moi !

L'ordre donné d'une voix rauque mais impérieuse lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour plonger directement dans deux océans déchaînés. Naruto se leva lentement et se déshabilla sans plus de manière. Lui n'était pas un pro du strip-tease comme le brun et il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser, ça risquait de casser l'ambiance. Sasuke le détailla d'un air gourmand et avec une envie plus que visible sans pour autant cesser ses attouchements sur son sexe et ses doigts.

D'un pas souple et félin, Naruto se rapprocha de sa proie, saisissant la ceinture de cuir au passage. Il s'arrêta au plus près du corps pâle et dénudé, si près qu'il sentait les mouvements de la main fine qui allait et venait sur le sexe de son vis-à-vis, les soulèvements rapides du torse blême contre le sien. Il pencha le visage pour aller lécher les doigts prisonniers de la bouche qui le tentait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Les deux langues se rencontrèrent autour des phalanges fines, se caressant lentement, se découvrant sensuellement. Les deux intrus disparurent, ne laissant que les deux muscles humides qui dansaient ensemble, une danse langoureuse et charnelle. Naruto stoppa la main pâle sur l'érection du brun, la ramenant dans le dos de son futur amant qui se laissa docilement faire.

Sasuke laissa le blond lui mettre une main, puis l'autre dans le dos, perdu dans cette bouche grisante qui le dévorait passionnément. Il sentit clairement une bande de cuir enserrer ses poignets, devinant que sa ceinture avait trouvé un usage des plus intéressant. Être attaché ne lui faisait pas peur, être complètement dominé l'excitait énormément. Malheureusement, peu de ses amants lui donnaient entière satisfaction dans ce domaine. Ils se laissaient trop facilement impressionner par son air glacial et hautain. Aussi était-il plus que ravi que le jeune homme aux yeux si bleus ait suffisamment de cran pour lui tenir tête sans se démonter.

Une fois sûr que les mains de sa victime étaient immobilisées, Naruto mit fin au baiser, se reculant lentement. Les yeux noirs de Sasuke le fusillèrent sur place mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un iota, se contentant de lui faire part de son mécontentement de le voir ainsi s'éloigner à travers ses yeux. Amusé par l'attitude du brun, Naruto s'assit dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par le maître des lieux. Sans un mot, il détailla la silhouette élancée et finement musclées qui lui faisait face.

Glissant doucement sa main jusqu'à son érection, toujours d'actualité, Naruto entreprit de se caresser lentement sous le regard envieux et désireux du bel éphèbe.

- Il te reste ta chemise... Je peux te punir pour ça... Ou tu peux te faire pardonner... souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je l'aurais enlevée si un certain blond ne m'avait pas attaché les mains avant de m'en laisser le temps, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix froide.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto, qui envisagea les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui : punir ou pas ? L'attitude fière et suffisante du brun, démentie par les regards fiévreux qu'il lui lançait, le convainquit de punir ce jeune homme qui trouvait le moyen d'avoir l'air arrogant en tenue d'Adam, visiblement excité et les mains attachées dans le dos.

- Approche.

Un frisson d'envie le parcourut à cet ordre, et Sasuke s'avança, masquant autant que possible le désir qui le tenaillait, ce qui n'était pas simple dans cette tenue. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son tourmenteur, debout entre les jambes écartées de celui-ci.

- Sur mes genoux.

Docile, Sasuke leva une jambe pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le blond, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste :

- Non, non... en travers, sur le ventre.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil noir, dubitatif, mais s'exécuta en silence. Il s'installa lentement, en travers des genoux de son invité, sur le ventre, son front posé sur l'un des accoudoirs, ses cuisses posées sur l'autre. Sous son ventre, il sentait le membre tendu et érigé du vendeur et il s'y frotta autant que possible dans cette position, pour le moins humiliante. Une main lui caressa l'arrière des cuisses puis ses fesses largement exposées.

Naruto abattit sans ménagement sa paume, bien à plat, sur la croupe pâle, le bruit de la claque résonnant dans la pièce vite suivi du glapissement surpris de Sasuke.

- Tu m'as désobéis, je dois te punir, expliqua-t-il calmement en réponse au regard meurtrier que lui lança son hôte sur ses genoux.

Et sans attendre davantage, il reproduit son geste, souriant de satisfaction en voyant la peau pâle rougir sous ses mains.

La douleur cuisante qui se répandit dans ses reins lui soutira un gémissement teinté de souffrance et de plaisir mêlés. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, fierté oblige, Sasuke aimait être légèrement malmené... mais pas trop non plus. Il se tortilla sur les genoux de son tourmenteur quand une nouvelle fessée s'abattit sur sa croupe, frottant son érection contre les cuisses nues du blond.

Les pupilles de Naruto se dilatèrent sous le désir que provoquait le bel adonis à sa merci. Voir la peau si pâle se teinter de rouge sous ses paumes avait quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique. Sa main claqua une nouvelle fois sur le fessier ferme et rebondi, le bruit de la rencontre brutale entre leurs deux peaux vite suivi par une exclamation indécente. Un sourire lubrique étira les lèvres charnues du commercial qui réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il ferait subir ensuite au beau brun.

Mais Sasuke ne comptait pas laisser le temps à son futur amant de réfléchir. Juste sous son ventre, il sentait parfaitement le sexe rigide du blond et il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre entre ses lèvres. Mettant à profit sa souplesse naturelle, le jeune homme se plia un peu plus en deux, pour réussir à atteindre son objectif. Les paumes chaudes et rudes qui le fessait sans vergogne ne lui facilitèrent nullement la tâche, mais finalement il réussit.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant les contorsions de sa proie, se demandant ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il s'apprêtait à poser la question quand son érection fut littéralement engloutie par une bouche chaude et gourmande, et le seul son qu'il fut capable d'émettre fut un long gémissement explicite. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire du brun autour de son sexe tendu et il dut reconnaître que celui-ci n'avait pas menti : il était doué, très doué !

Le membre imposant du blond envahit totalement sa bouche et Sasuke ne se sentit que plus allumé par ce fait. Fermant les yeux, il joua de sa langue percée, faisant passer la boule métallique sur la fente suintante du gland. Il creusa ses joues pour aspirer plus intensément l'érection qui pulsait doucement sous ses attentions. Fier du gémissement qu'il soutira à son amant, le brun releva la tête, ne gardant que l'extrémité du pénis entre ses lèvres. Puis sans prévenir, il le prit en totalité dans sa gorge, déglutissant pour le prendre plus profondément.

Les mains de Naruto se crispèrent dans les mèches brunes de son tourmenteur et une exclamation lascive lui échappa. Bordel ! Une gorge profonde ! Combien de ses amants lui en avait prodigués ? Très peu... Trop peu... Les sensations brûlantes qui l'envahirent court-circuitèrent ses pensées, lui faisant totalement oublier la punition promise. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir indécemment, s'agripper aux cheveux noirs et pousser ses hanches vers cette bouche absolument délicieuse et démoniaque.

Ses mains toujours attachées dans son dos l'empêchaient de pouvoir se soulager, et pourtant... Dieu savait à quel point il en avait envie. Sasuke geignit sourdement autour du sexe qu'il suçait avec avidité et gourmandise, se tortillant sur les genoux du blond pour tenter de trouver une solution pour obtenir une friction, une caresse... n'importe quoi, pourvu que la tension qui l'habitait diminue. Une voix grave et essoufflée lui murmura d'un ton légèrement moqueur :

- Besoin d'aide ?

Pour seule réponse son amant lui jeta un regard noir, totalement discrédité par ses joues rouges et ses lèvres distendues autour de son érection massive. Naruto tenta de sourire d'un air aguicheur mais ne fut pas sûr d'avoir réussi. Il était déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Ce brun d'apparence froide s'avérait être bien plus chaud qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé au premier abord. Leur petite séance d'allumage vocal l'avait déjà bien trop excité pour qu'il ne supporte très longtemps le traitement que lui infligeait son potentiel-client-devenu-amant.

Sasuke sentit parfaitement l'érection se tendre davantage encore dans sa bouche, signe que l'orgasme n'était pas loin. Il accéléra le rythme de ses attentions, prenant le sexe rigide le plus loin possible, son nez s'écrasant dans les poils blonds qui l'auréolaient. L'odeur musquée et légèrement boisée qui envahit ses narines ne l'excita que plus encore. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le démarcheur ne se déverse entre ses lèvres en de longs jets libérateurs, et Sasuke déglutit consciencieusement pour tout avaler. Il adorait le goût âcre et amer du sperme, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, pas même sous la torture.

Naruto se mordit férocement les lèvres, ne pouvant cependant pas empêcher un grognement presque animal de les franchir. Il gémit doucement en sentant son amant avaler goulûment sa semence tout en pompant son membre. D'une main câline, il caressa la croupe encore rougie par sa fessée précédente, appréciant la langueur post-coïtale et la présence du corps finement musclé sur ses genoux.

- Hmm... Y'a pas à dire... Tu es très doué... souffla le bond, un sourire un peu niais étirant ses lèvres.

- Hmpff, répliqua Sasuke, tout en se redressant. Je ne suis pas un menteur... moi !

Le ton ouvertement provocateur fit sortir Naruto de son état de béatitude.

- Parce que moi oui ? s'enquit-il calmement.

Sasuke prit le temps de descendre de son perchoir avant de répondre :

- Disons que ça reste à voir... Tu m'as promis mieux que ça, non ?

Toujours assis dans le fauteuil, Naruto détailla sans vergogne le corps pâle qui lui faisait face. La chemise blanche pendait mollement sur les bras liés dans le dos, seul vêtement encore restant. Le sexe tendu vers lui et les perles translucides qui humidifiaient le gland étaient la preuve flagrante de l'excitation bien présente du jeune homme qui pourtant affichait une moue boudeuse.

Un sourire de renard étira les coins de la bouche du représentant qui quitta son fauteuil pour s'agenouiller devant son amant.

- Et je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter à ce sujet... Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Sasuke frissonna autant d'anticipation que sous le souffle chaud qui s'écrasait sur son érection jusque là délaissée.

Bien décidé à faire languir encore un peu ce brun bien trop beau pour son bien, Naruto donna un coup de langue taquin sur le membre tendu de celui-ci, ravi d'entendre sa respiration se couper brusquement avant de s'accélérer sensiblement. Recommençant son geste, il accentua un peu plus son attouchement lingual qui fut accueillit par un gémissement lascif.

- Hmm... Tu es délicieux mais je préférerai te goûter autrement. statua-t'il

Sasuke leva un sourcil surpris en voyant son invité se redresser soudainement. Le goûter autrement ? Le vendeur se rapprocha de lui, une lueur chaude dans les yeux, et lui ordonna d'une voix autoritaire :

- Agenouille-toi, juste devant le fauteuil. Dos à moi !

Frissonnant sous le ton sans appel de son amant, le jeune homme brun s'exécuta en silence, s'agenouillant face au fauteuil précédemment occupé par le blond.

Naruto posa un regard appréciateur sur le dos et la silhouette fine de son hôte. La chemise blanche dévoilait les épaules et le haut de la colonne vertébrale, malheureusement pour lui, elle lui cachait la croupe qu'il savait ronde et ferme. S'agenouillant juste derrière son amant, il attrapa le bas du vêtement et le glissa dans les doigts fins maintenus là par la ceinture de cuir.

- Tiens ça pour moi, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa victime.

Sasuke referma ses phalanges sur le tissu, bien conscient qu'ainsi il laissait libre accès à son fessier, ce qui en toute honnêteté lui convenait tout à fait. Suivant le mouvement des paumes larges et fortes qui le saisirent par les hanches, il releva son bassin, posant sa tête sur l'assise du fauteuil devant lui. Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut quand ses fesses furent écartées par deux mains fermes et possessives.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto à qui le léger tremblement du brun n'avait pas échappé. Il écarta plus largement les deux globes de chair, observant avec intérêt les légères crispations de l'intimité qu'il convoitait. Aucun doute, son potentiel client aimait être pris et il allait se faire un plaisir de le satisfaire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait profiter d'un amant aussi beau et aussi soumis. Un tortillement des hanches pâles le fit revenir sur ses propos internes... pas si soumis que ça, finalement. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Un glapissement échappa à Sasuke quand un muscle humide vint titiller son anus, appuyant légèrement dessus et déclenchant un torrent de sensations brûlantes au creux de ses reins. Se cambrant un peu plus, il tendit sans le moindre complexe sa croupe vers cette langue taquine qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il étouffa ses gémissements indécents en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin du fauteuil.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les plaintes étouffées de sa victime. Doucement, il fit tourner le bout de sa langue sur la peau fripée autour de l'orifice si intime. Il sentait celui-ci se contracter de façon sporadique alors que la croupe pâle se tendait vers lui avec de légers déhanchements provocateurs. Il raffermit sa prise sur les fesses fermes de sa victime consentante, les écartant davantage encore pour forcer de sa langue l'entrée de ce corps si tentateur.

La réaction de son bel éphèbe fut immédiate, une exclamation lascive lui échappant alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, son corps se tendant vers le muscle humide si délicieusement tourmenteur. Décidé à jouer, Naruto poussa lentement son annexe buccale aussi loin que possible dans l'intimité de celui qui n'aurait dû être qu'un client. Il remercia le ciel que ce dernier ait une hygiène irréprochable, lui permettant d'effectuer cette caresse si particulière sans aucun problème.

La langue qui le possédait se retira avant de revenir avec une lenteur désespérément frustrante. Sasuke se tendit vers le possesseur de ce muscle divin, espérant accélérer les choses, mais en vain. Le vendeur de sex-toys semblait bien décidé à le faire se consumer de désir avant de le satisfaire pleinement. En un mouvement souple, le jeune homme aux mains toujours liées dans le dos, tenta de trouver un soulagement quelconque en frottant son membre plus tendu que jamais contre le fauteuil.

Mais sa manœuvre fut perçue par son amant qui d'une poigne ferme le ramena vers lui, l'éloignant par la même du sofa. Sasuke se sentit être redressé, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne se colle au torse nu de Naruto qui lui souffla :

- Non, non… Tu ne jouiras que par moi et uniquement moi ! Rien d'autre.

Un éclair de désir traversa ses reins à ces mots, mais, pas décidé à céder aussi facilement, Sasuke tourna lentement la tête vers le blond pour lui répondre, provocateur :

- Parce que tu t'en crois capable ?

Un sourire amusé et lubrique étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto. Décidément, ce beau brun ne cessait de le surprendre et surtout de l'exciter. A ce stade, la totalité de ses amants antérieurs l'auraient déjà supplié de les prendre, et auraient sûrement joui au moins une fois. Non seulement Sasuke n'avait toujours pas eu d'orgasme malgré des préliminaires particulièrement longs et brûlants, mais en plus il le provoquait. Il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir sonné à cette porte pourtant si semblable à toutes celles de la rue, vraiment pas.

Laissant ses mains caresser le corps callipyge contre lui, Naruto se pencha vers une oreille pâle pour y murmurer d'une voix sensuelle :

- J'en suis plus que capable… Je peux même te faire jouir juste avec mes doigts…

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix essoufflée avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

- Alors… regarde !

Avant même d'avoir vraiment compris comment, Sasuke se retrouva assis sur le fauteuil, les jambes largement écartées, chacune d'elles reposant sur l'un des accoudoirs. Installé ainsi, il n'avait qu'à pencher la tête en avant pour apercevoir son érection suintante, et il offrait une vue imprenable sur son intimité humide de salive. Haletant d'attente, il observa sans mot dire le démarcheur ouvrir rapidement la mallette, qu'il avait à son arrivée, pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant.

D'un geste rapide et sûr, Naruto enduisit ses doigts de liquide visqueux avant de se reconcentrer sur son amant. Le tableau qu'il offrait ainsi installé, les joues rosies par le plaisir et les yeux fiévreux, était certainement l'un des plus beaux qui lui eut été donné de voir. Montrant ses doigts lubrifiés à Sasuke, il les dirigea lentement vers l'orifice intime exposé sans pudeur. Il plongea un regard gourmand dans celui désireux du brun, voyant parfaitement la bouche finement ourlée s'entrouvrir sur un gémissement érotique au fur et à mesure qu'il enfonçait son index dans l'antre qu'il convoitait.

Lentement, très lentement, il introduisit son doigt le plus loin possible avant de le retirer tout aussi lentement. Il recommença plusieurs fois l'opération, s'amusant de voir les hanches pâles venir à la rencontre de son index. Toujours à la même vitesse, il rajouta son majeur, étirant les muscles fragiles du corps souple. Les gémissements de Sasuke prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur alors que Naruto effectuait des mouvements de ciseaux tout en cherchant ce point qui ferait décoller son amant.

- Haaannnn !

Les ondes brûlantes qui l'envahirent soudainement firent littéralement crier Sasuke. Dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Il savait d'expérience que sa prostate était particulièrement sensible, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait tant être pris. Mais les doigts qui massaient sans vergogne cette glande exclusivement masculine, conjugués à l'excitation qui le parcourait depuis un long moment eurent tôt fait de lui faire perdre toute retenue.

La tête rejetée en arrière, les jambes toujours posées sur les accoudoirs, Sasuke ne se retint plus et vocalisa son plaisir sans complexe, ses hanches allant s'empaler d'elles-mêmes sur les doigts bienfaiteurs. Il sentait ses muscles se tendre et se détendre sous les déferlantes incendiaires qui le parcouraient, et il en voulait plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, plus rien n'existait en dehors de ces phalanges diaboliquement divines et l'orgasme qui gonflait au creux de ses reins.

Naruto regardait, fasciné, son bel adonis perdu dans le plaisir. Il voyait les jambes finement musclées trembler de plus en plus, les orteils parfaitement alignés se tordre, le ventre plat et aux abdos ciselés se creuser au rythme de la respiration hiératique qui soulevait le torse glabre. Autant de signes de la jouissance de plus en plus proche du bel éphèbe face à lui. Son regard captivé s'émerveilla du visage magnifié par le plaisir, passant de gravure de mode à fantasme érotique le plus pur.

Il sentait ses doigts être enserrés de manière convulsive par les parois chaudes de l'intimité où ils étaient enfouis. La seule vue de son amant ainsi abandonné aurait pu suffire à le faire jouir s'il n'avait pas déjà succombé peu avant. Les exclamations débauchées qui résonnaient dans le salon augmentaient son excitation de nouveau bien présente. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre encore longtemps avant de prendre enfin ce jeune homme bien trop beau et provocateur pour sa santé mentale.

- Aaaaannnn ! En...cor... aaaaah ! Plussss...

Sasuke ouvrit brutalement les yeux qu'il avait fermés, se sentant sur le point de jouir. Ses reins se murent plus vivement pour engloutir les doigts de son tourmenteur. Relevant la tête, il plongea un regard lourd de désir dans les iris azurs du vendeur. Devant l'air proprement ébloui de celui-ci, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer encore un peu, juste un peu.

Se penchant légèrement vers le blond agenouillé devant lui, ce qui n'était pas simple dans sa position, Sasuke souffla d'un ton contredisant totalement ses mots tant il était voluptueux :

- Tes doigts ne suffiront jamais... Haaannn... Viens !

Il vit clairement son amant se tendre, prêt à le prendre sans plus de préambule, mais à la dernière seconde celui-ci s'arrêta, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

- J'ai failli y croire... mais je t'assure que mes doigts suffiront... pour le moment.

Se penchant vers Sasuke, Naruto déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes et rajouta d'un ton empli de promesses :

- Après... Promis, je te prendrai... Sauvagement, fougueusement... Après...

- Haaannnn...

La plainte, mélange de plaisir intense et de frustration, résonna à son oreille et Naruto accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts profondément enfouis dans l'intimité convulsante du brun, déclenchant une mélopée érotique. Il appuya sans vergogne et avec une force renouvelée sur la prostate de son amant, se délectant de la vue de pure luxure que lui offrait celui-ci. Habilement, il usa de son autre main pour lubrifier son propre membre qu'il sentit tressauter d'envie anticipatrice. A ce stade, ce n'était même plus de l'envie, mais un besoin quasi vital de posséder enfin le corps si délectable qui se tordait dans les prémices d'un orgasme.

Sasuke renonça à convaincre le jeune homme qui avait frappé à sa porte un peu plus tôt de le prendre, et se laissa complètement sombrer dans les délicieuses sensations qui le parcouraient. Il sentit son orgasme prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur au creux de ses reins, remontant le long de son dos, cherchant une issue que ses mains liées dans son dos ne lui permettaient pas de trouver.

- Haaaaaa !

L'orgasme éclata dans tout son être en un véritable feu d'artifice, le faisant s'arquer presque douloureusement sur le fauteuil. Haletant, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de se remettre qu'il se sentit tirer vers l'avant par une poigne puissante. Son exclamation de surprise se mua en un cri lascif quand une érection massive s'enfonça en un violent coup de rein dans son intimité encore convulsante de jouissance.

Naruto grogna de plaisir quand il pénétra enfin son amant. En voyant celui-ci jouir sous ses doigts, il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Le saisissant par les hanches, il l'avait ramené vers lui et pénétré d'un seul coup, suffocant presque sous le ravissement de se sentir si enserré dans l'antre chaud qu'il convoitait si ardemment. Il souffla douloureusement pour s'empêcher de se déhancher furieusement, laissant le temps à Sasuke de se reprendre.

Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous les sensations qui l'avaient envahi, le vendeur de sex-toys tomba sur un spectacle qui mit à mal son self-control. Littéralement plié en deux sur le fauteuil, son menton touchant son torse, Sasuke le fixait, la bouche largement ouverte en un cri silencieux, les joues rouges et les yeux noirs comme des puits sans fond brillants de langueur post-coïtale. Naruto eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son amant. Il devait se retenir, juste quelques instants, le temps pour celui-ci de s'habituer à la taille de son sexe bien plus imposant que trois doigts.

Un rictus arrogant étira les lèvres finement ourlées de Sasuke qui susurra, ouvertement moqueur :

- Déjà fini ? Je devrais le savoir pourtant... les commerciaux ne sont bons qu'à faire des promesses qu'ils ne sont pas capables de tenir !

S'en fut trop pour Naruto qui, sans même répliquer, se recula jusqu'à ressortir presque entièrement de l'intimité de son amant, et s'y rengaina d'un puissant coup de rein.

- Haaa !

Sasuke se cambra sous la poussée vigoureuse et précise, le membre du blond allant éperonner sa prostate hyper sensible si peu de temps après un premier orgasme. Son amant ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit, se ruant en lui avec la fougue d'une bête sauvage, frappant à chaque fois cette petite glande dispensatrice d'un plaisir si intense.

Deux mains puissantes lui attrapèrent les genoux, les lui ramenant de chaque côté de sa tête, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de subir encore et encore les assauts vigoureux et conquérants de son invité surprise. Très vite, il sentit son corps tout entier se contracter violemment en une seconde jouissance. Il tenta, entre deux halètements, gémissements, cris, de prévenir son amant, mais l'orgasme qui le faucha aussi rapidement que soudainement ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Naruto se crispa fortement en sentant les parois brûlantes qui enserraient si délicieusement son érection convulser avec violence, alors que le beau brun sous lui hurlait son plaisir. Un grognement appréciateur lui échappa et il accéléra sa cadence. Il lui avait promis plusieurs orgasmes... il allait les lui donner. Et pour ça, la meilleure méthode était de ne surtout pas attendre qu'il se remette.

Fort de cette conviction, Naruto continua à vilipender sans faiblir le corps pâle et souple qu'il maintenait prisonnier entre lui et le fauteuil. Les cris de Sasuke s'envolèrent encore plus bruyants que précédemment dans la pièce, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux noirs, l'excitant encore plus. Il allait le faire hurler, le faire pleurer de plaisir... Tenir ses promesses était pour lui une question d'honneur, même dans le domaine du sexe !

D'un mouvement souple, il attrapa Sasuke, le soulevant non sans quelques difficultés, jurant entre ses dents quand son érection glissa en dehors de l'intimité si délicieuse de ce dernier. Sans attendre, il le plaqua le dos au sol et le pénétra à nouveau d'une puissante poussée. Le plancher n'était certes pas des plus confortable, mais il avait une plus grand amplitude de mouvements ainsi, et c'était à l'heure actuelle tout ce qui comptait.

Ses hanches allaient et venaient à un rythme effréné, son bassin claquant violemment contre celui de son hôte. C'était un véritable incendie dans son corps tant les sensations grisantes et brûlantes qu'il ressentait le consumaient totalement. Son esprit était vide de toutes autres considérations que le magnifique adonis sous lui qui vocalisait son plaisir, l'incitant à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin.

Sasuke était perdu quelque part entre le septième et le huitième ciel, incapable de reprendre pied, noyé dans un marasme de luxure voluptueuse et sauvage. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, ni des larmes de félicité qui coulaient sur ses joues rouges, ni des cris qu'il poussait à chaque éperonnage violent de sa prostate. Il ne percevait que la présence imposante, dominatrice, écrasante de son amant. Et, toute fierté oubliée, il le supplia pour plus, encore plus, toujours plus. C'était si bon qu'il aurait pu mourir là, sur le parquet de son salon, un vendeur de sex-toys entre les jambes.

Il n'allait plus tenir, il le sentait, c'était trop fort, trop jouissif pour qu'il se retienne davantage. Naruto saisit d'une main ferme l'érection jusque là complètement ignorée de Sasuke, le masturbant au même rythme que ses coups de boutoir. Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements pour que son amant ne jouisse à nouveau, se répandant dans sa main et sur leurs torses. Les convulsions de l'intimité qu'il possédait précipitèrent Naruto vers son propre orgasme, et il éjacula avec un grognement bestial au plus profond du corps du brun.

De longues minutes durant, la seule chose qui fut audible dans le salon fut les respirations hiératiques des deux amants, étendus l'un sur l'autre sur le parquet. Peu à peu, ils reprirent pied avec la réalité, et Naruto, constatant qu'il écrasait le propriétaire des lieux de tout son poids, se releva. Rapidement, il remit son caleçon et son pantalon, un peu gêné après coup de s'être laissé emporter.

Son comportement n'avait pas vraiment été professionnel, pas du tout même. Mais bon, on n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, si ? Après tout, Sasuke était consentant et bien trop beau pour qu'il ne lui résiste. Et il l'avait un peu cherché aussi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard clairement amusé que posait sur lui le brun, toujours allongé au sol. Ce fut la voix grave, et un peu enrouée, de celui-ci qui le tira de son monologue intérieur :

- Tu pourrais me détacher ? J'aimerais bien récupérer l'usage de mes mains.

Se retournant d'un coup, Naruto regarda son amant, son esprit peinant à comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. Voyant celui-ci se redresser péniblement et lui tourner le dos pour lui présenter ses poignets liés par la ceinture de cuir, il comprit enfin et s'empressa de le libérer.

- Merci.

- Ah... Heu... Ben, de rien, bafouilla le représentant.

Sasuke, qui s'était éloigné pour récupérer ses vêtements, posa un regard clairement surpris sur celui qui venait de bredouiller ainsi. Tout en se penchant, et réprimant une grimace d'inconfort quand ses reins protestèrent, il demanda :

- Tu deviens timide d'un coup ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé que ce n'était pas du tout ton genre...

Le sarcasme à peine voilé fit sortir Naruto de son embarras post-coïtal.

- Oh, ça va hein ! J'étais juste en train de me dire que j'avais pas été très pro sur ce coup. Je devais te vanter les mérites des sex-toys, pas te sauter dessus.

Le sourire moqueur de Sasuke s'agrandit et il fit remarquer tout en se rhabillant :

- Effectivement. Si tu sautes sur tous tes clients, ton patron ne doit pas faire fortune.

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ! Je ne suis pas un saint, mais j'ai du goût quand même.

Naruto vit un sourcil noir parfaitement dessiné se soulever en signe d'interrogation silencieuse et précisa :

- En règle générale, mes clients sont soit des femmes au foyer frustrées ou bien de gros pervers. J'ai un pote qui fait le même boulot et lui, je sais pas comment il fait, tous ses clients sont normaux ! Des femmes, des hommes, des hétéros, des gays, mais tous gentils et sympas. Moi, je dois être maudit... Alors non, eux je leur saute pas dessus. Tu es le premier avec qui ça m'arrive, et à mon avis le dernier.

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, clairement amusé, avant de souffler :

- Je suis... flatté... enfin, je suppose.

En jeune homme responsable et parfaitement mature, Naruto tira la langue à son hôte que cela divertit visiblement.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai assez abusé de ton temps, soupira-t-il. Il est temps que je reparte, non ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, Sasuke confirma :

- Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure, et il faut que je prenne une douche. Donc, je crois que ce serait judicieux que tu t'en ailles.

Naruto réprima le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit, et ramassa sa mallette. Sasuke le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le jeune vendeur sortit.

- Attends !

La voix grave du brun le retint sur le seuil, et Naruto se saisit du petit carton que lui tendit celui-ci.

- Tiens, si tu veux... tester tes jouets, n'hésite pas.

Incrédule, Naruto chercha dans les yeux noirs une trace de moquerie, mais n'en trouva aucune, juste un peu d'amusement satisfait.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura-t-il, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir remettre un jour le couvert avec ce brun décidément bien trop beau pour son propre bien. Mon numéro est noté sur le catalogue... au cas où.

- J'ai vu. Passe une bonne journée, salua Sasuke juste avant de refermer sa porte.

- Merci, toi aussi, lança Naruto avant de reprendre sa route.

Glissant ce qu'il avait deviné être une carte de visite dans sa poche, Naruto piqua un sprint jusqu'à l'abribus le plus proche. Ce ne fut qu'une fois bien installé dans le bus qui l'emmènerait vers le prochain quartier à démarcher qu'il sortit la carte de visite pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle était toute de noir laqué avec des inscriptions en blanc :

" Uchiwa Sasuke. Directeur adjoint - société Sharingan." un numéro de portable indiqué en dessous. Le vendeur fronça les sourcils : Sharingan... Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il avait du mal à se souvenir d'où il l'avait vu.

Quand soudain, l'illumination se fit. Sortant précipitamment un catalogue Icha Paradise de sa mallette, il le feuilleta avec avidité jusqu'à la dernière page, où il trouva écrit en tout petit :

" Tous les produits présentés sont des créations de la société Sharingan."

Naruto blêmit alors que l'atroce vérité se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau : il venait de coucher avec... son patron !

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, le tirant de sa torpeur ébahie, et Naruto lut le SMS reçu :

" Tu as oublié une chaussette."

Sans réfléchir, Naruto répondit :

" Tu es mon patron ?"

" Oui. Et ?"

" Tu aurais pu me le dire !"

" Tu me l'as pas demandé. Comment on fait pour ta chaussette ? Je la garde en souvenir ou tu viens la chercher vendredi soir ?"

Naruto hésita un bref instant, avant de se dire que non, décidément ce brun là était bien trop beau pour sa santé mentale, impossible qu'il le laisse s'échapper, patron ou pas :

" Vendredi soir. Et prépare-toi à ne pas pouvoir marcher du week-end."

" Des promesses, toujours des promesses !"

La réponse le fit sourire largement, et Naruto se réinstalla dans le fond de son siège, réfléchissant déjà à tout ce qu'il ferait subir à son bel amant quelques jours plus tard.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

C'est une fiction, donc c'est magique, et il n'y a aucun risque de MST dans ce monde parallèle qu'est celui de Naruto et Sasuke : D'où le non-usage de préservatifs. Mais dans la VRAIE vie, le risque existe, donc SORTEZ COUVERTS !

En espérant que cela vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, promis on mords pas !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de profil sur le site, les réponses seront sur notre profil (pour y accéder c'est facile : cliquez sur notre superbe pseudo en haut à gauche, en dessous du titre).

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Pendant que Lili s'éponge le front après avoir bien transpiré, et qu'Yzan se réhydrate abondamment, Naru lit par dessus leurs épaules :

- Hey ! Mais j'ai la classe là ! T'as vu Sasu ?

- Hn...

Naru se retourne et regarde Sasu qui boude assis sur le canapé.

- Ben quoi ? Toi aussi tu as la classe là, non ?

- Tsss...

Décidé à comprendre le comportement de son rival/ami/amant (rayer les mentions inutiles), Naru se plante devant lui, les bras croisés, et demande :

- C'est quoi le problème ? C'est parce que tu es encore Uke ?

- Non, avec elles je suis résigné, marmonne Sasu.

- Bon, alors c'est quoi ? Le coup des cours de danse orientale ?

Seul une moue boudeuse et un haussement d'épaule lui répond.

- C'est pas ça non plus...

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce, pendant que Naru se plonge en pleine réflexion pour comprendre le cerveau obscur de Sasu. Après de longues minutes, il soupire :

- Non, vraiment... je vois pas...

Furieux, Sasu se redresse d'un coup et pointant un doigt accusateur vers les deux auteures s'exclame :

- Tu vois pas ? Un an ! Ça fait UN an qu'elles me martyrisent ! Et vu tout ce qu'il y a dans leurs ordis, c'est pas fini ! J'en ai marre ! Elles peuvent pas trouver d'autres victimes ?

Les deux demoiselles ainsi accusées se retournent vers le couple et ricanent vicieusement :

- Mais, on en a d'autres des victimes... mais c'est toi qu'on préfère !

Pendant que Sasu vocifère après ses deux tourmenteuses, Naru soupire lourdement et se tourne vers les lecteurs :

- Bon ben, c'est pas gagné cette histoire. A mon avis, il a pas fini d'en baver le Sasu. Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review ?

* * *

Yzan et Lili en profitent pour se congratuler mutuellement : un an de collaboration intense, de publication stressante et laborieuse, de fous rires et de discussions interminables et profondément philosophico-yaoiste-sadiques, d'idées à foison, de bugs divers et variés, de bouchons sur la route, de connections internet aléatoires, d'écriture à quatre mains et de squelettes a trous (parce qu'à trous... c'est bien mieux...), de transpiration intense sur certains passages, de défis divers et variés, de télépathie (oui on est trop fortes XD), de spoilages intensifs, de coups de fouets (pour Lili de la part d'Yzan) et de plaintes diverses et variés des personnages... ben oui, tout ça, ça se fête non ?

Nous profitons de cette occasion pour remercier celles et ceux qui nous suivent et nous encouragent par leurs reviews et MP depuis un an déjà. Vous êtes notre principale motivation quand on galère, alors un grand merci à vous ! Promis, on va continuer à sévir ensemble !


End file.
